The present invention relates to heterocyclic compounds, and more particularly, to naphthyridine compounds and their use in therapy and prophylaxis of viral infection.
Of the DNA viruses, the herpes group is the source of the most common viral illnesses in man. The group consists of herpes simplex virus (HSV) type I and II, varicella zoster (VZV), Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) and cytomegalovirus (CMV).
As with other herpes viruses, infection with CMV leads to a lifelong association of virus and host. Following a primary infection, virus may be shed for a number of years. Infection in otherwise healthy individuals is frequently asymptomatic, as 80% of the adult population harbor the virus in latent form. In immunocompromised individuals, such as chemotherapy patients, organ transplant patients and in particular AIDS sufferers, latent CMV can be re-activated resulting in microcephaly, hepatosplenomegaly, jaundice, convulsive seizures which may cause mental retardation, mononucleosis, retinitis and even death. In AIDS patients, CMV is a predominant cause of morbidity.
A variety of drugs have been developed to treat herpesvirus infection, including naturally occurring proteins and synthetic nucleoside analogs. For example, the natural antiviral protein, interferon, has been used in the treatment of herpesvirus infections, as have the nucleoside analogs, cytosine-arabinoside, adenine-arabinoside, iodoxyuridine and acyclovir, which is presently the treatment of choice for herpes simplex type I infection.
Unfortunately, drugs such as acyclovir that have proven effective to treat certain herpesviruses infections are not sufficiently effective to treat CMV. And, drugs currently used to treat CMV infection, such as ganciclovir (9-[(1,3-dihyroxy-2-propoxy)methyl]guanine) and foscarnet (phosphonoformic acid), lack the acceptable side effect and safety profiles of the drugs approved for treatment of other herpesviruses.
In the case of the treatments for AIDS , combination anti-HIV therapy is now the standard of care for people with HIV. There are now 11 anti-HIV drugs available by prescription. These anti-HIV drugs fall into three categories: nucleosides analogs, which include AZT, ddI, ddC, d4T and 3TC(trademark); protease inhibitors which include indinavir, nelfinavir, saquinavir and ritonavir and non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTI) which include nevirapine and delavirdine. Compared to HIV, there is presently only one licensed therapy for chronic hepatitis B virus infection which is interferon. Other drugs are currently under clinical trials including lamivudine, famciclovir, lobucavir and adefovir. But many studies have shown that most patients relapse after completion of therapy and develop resistance to the drugs.
Development of resistance has recently become a major concern in the treatment of HIV and HBV infections. Resistance usually occurs when the drugs being used are not potent enough to completely stop virus replication. If the virus can reproduce at all in the presence of drugs, it has the opportunity to make changes in its structure, called mutations, until it finds one that allows it to reproduce it spite of the drugs. Once a mutation occurs, it then grows unchecked and soon is the dominant strain of the virus in the individual. The drug becomes progressively weaker against the new strain. There is also increasing concern about cross-resistance. Cross-resistance occurs when mutations causing resistance to one drug also cause resistance to another. Several studies have proven that combining two drugs delays the development of resistance to one or both drugs compared to when either drug is used alone. Other studies suggest that three-drug combinations extend this benefit even further. As a result, many people believe that the best way of preventing, or at least delaying resistance is to use multi-drug combination therapies.
The only treatment currently available for HCV infection is interferon- (IFN- ), However, according to different clinical studies, only 70% of treated patients normalize alanine aminotransferase (ALT) levels in the serum and after discontinuation of IFN, 35% to 45% of these responders relapse. In general, only 20% to 25% of patients who have long-term responses to IFN. However, pilot studies have suggested that combination treatment with IFN plus Ribavirin (RIBA) results in sustained response in the majority of patients. Different genotypes of HCV respond differently to IFN therapy, genotype 1b is more resistant to IFN therapy than type 2 and 3.
Thus, there remains a need for therapeutic and prophylactic non-nucleoside agents effective to treat viral infection. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of inhibiting viral replication in a mammal. It is also an object of the present invention to provide compounds and pharmaceutical compositions useful for inhibiting viral replication in a mammal.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a method of inhibiting viral replication other than cytomegalovirus (CMV)in a mammal comprising administering to said mammal an anti-viral amount of a compound of formula (I): 
wherein
W is selected from CH, CR3, CH2, Cxe2x95x90O, CHR3, N and NR5; one of X, Y, and Z is N or NR5 while the other two are independently selected from CH, CR4, CH2, Cxe2x95x90O and CHR4;
Q is selected from CH, CR3, CH2, Cxe2x95x90O, CHR3, N, NR5, O or S;
B is selected from the group consisting of; 
wherein;
A is O, N or S;
R1 is selected from:
C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or C3-7 cycloalkyl optionally substituted with OH, halogen, amino, carboxyl, or saturated or unsaturated C3-10 (carbocycle or heterocycle) optionally substituted with OH, halogen, amino, mercapto, carboxy, C1-4 (alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, acyl, acyloxy or alkoxycarbonyl) optionally substituted with OH, halogen, amino or C1-4 alkoxy;
C3-7 cycloalkyl fused to C6-10 aryl optionally substituted with OH, halogen, amino, mercapto, carboxy, C1-4 (alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, acyl, acyloxy or alkoxycarbonyl) optionally substituted with OH, halogen, amino or C1-4 alkoxy; and
saturated or unsaturated C3-10 (carbocycle or heterocycle) optionally substituted with OH, halogen, amino, mercapto, carboxy, C1-4 (alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, acyl, acyloxy or alkoxycarbonyl) optionally substituted with OH, halogen, amino or C1-4 alkoxy;
R2 and Rxe2x80x22 are idependently selected from H, or C1-4 alkyl or R1 and R2 together form a saturated or unsaturated 5 or 6 member heterocycle optionally fused to C6-10 aryl or heteroaryl;
R3 and R4 are independently selected from H, OH, halogen, amino, cyano, C1-6 (alkyl, alkoxy, acyl, acyloxy or alkoxycarbonyl), C2-6 alkenyl optionally substituted with OH, halogen, amino or C1-4 alkoxy, and saturated or unsaturated C3-10 (carbocycle or heterocycle) optionally substituted with OH, halogen, amino, mercapto, C1-4 alkylthio, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl or halo-substituted C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or carboxy;
R5 is H, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 acyl optionally substituted with OH, halogen, amino or C1-4 alkoxy; and
n is O, 1 or 2.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided viral (including CMV) inhibiting compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof according to formula (I) wherein Q is selected from S, O, N and NR5.